User talk:Sacrilege
Here, you can leave me love, comments, or haiku. Go for it, really. Request for assistance If your initial offer was sincere, please assist with our guild wiki page. I have agreed to drop the matter and the admins of this site know I've given you authorization to edit our guild's page. http://cimmeria-aoc.wikia.com/wiki/Cimmeria_AoC_RP_Server_Wiki_talk:Community_Portal TBC Recruiter 19:31, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Minor Dispute You should know that several counts of vandalism have been logged by Mocker's Black Company against our guild on both AoCWiki and WikiAoC. While our guild did edit guild listings that theirs belonged to, we did not break their links, edit their pages, or tamper with their content as they have done with us. We know it was them, because they added a link to their AoC forum recruiting post (and have IPs). I think it's disgusting to feature a guild who would stoop to this level and ask AoCWiki to remove this guild from the Cimmeria server feature - unless of course you condone and reward wiki vandalism. ::This is not the appropriate place, seeing as these disputes are not concerned with the Cimmeria wiki in any way. Please take you issues to the appropriate wiki. ::Also, if I remember correctly (I do a lot of work on the other wiki as well) the moderator found no hints of vandalism anywhere, only a duplicate page that was being used as a sandbox. Otherwise, there were no hints of vandalism in any of the history files. Sacrilege 17:47, 20 May 2008 (UTC) I am not speaking of our guild entry on the Cimmeria wiki. I am talking about these pages: http://aoc.wikia.com/wiki/Guilds_continent http://aoc.wikia.com/wiki/Guild:The_Black_Company_%28TBC%29 http://www.wikiaoc.com/Guild_Websites http://www.wikiaoc.com/The_Black_Company_%28TBC%29 Our guild name was vandalized with a mispelling. A link to our page was broken by removing a space. Slanderous text was added to our entry suggesting that we do not help our members when they ask for it. A re-direct link to Mocker's guild recruiting thread on the old AoC forums was added in place of our website link. I can give you dates, IP address (Louisiana and Australia), and admins who were notified. Cimmeria server is affiliated with AoCWiki - it should be able to track the problem. This is not a new complaint. It is notification to the Cimmeria server wiki admins of this guild's shady practices. :::The Cimmeria Wiki is not directly linked to the AoC Wiki--the wikis cooperate and cross-promote, as we are all part of the Wikia network, but they are managed by different groups. :::I was responsible for putting up that feature, and I was unaware of any past hostilities between the two guilds (in fact, I thought the two pages were accidental duplicates). When I placed the feature, I looked at the page's asthetics and quality first and foremost, and did so from a neutral point of view based on the information I knew. :::Part of moderating a site like this is walking the fine line between neutrality and keeping peace, and all the while trying to show people that we are listening, do understand, and will act. If I had known that this conflict was taking place and that it would carry onto the wiki, quite honestly, I would have delayed featuring the page until the disputes were settled. That is nothing meant against the page or anyone involved, but just an attempt to keep that peace that is so hard to maintain. But I didn't know about the situation, so we're having this discussion. :::Vandalism, harassment, and libel are always dealt with on the Cimmeria Wiki--that I can assure you, as we have very little tolerance for any of it. If there is vandalism on the Cimmeria Wiki, it will be dealt with quickly and harshly. When we see those hostile changes the edits are reverted and users are usually given a temporary ban, which gets progressively severe with repeat offenders. That's a promise. :::No, the Cimmeria Wiki does not condone vandalism; however, it is only fair to everyone for us to use what we see to make decisions on this site. I am sincerely sorry that the conflict between the guilds has come to this wiki, and I regret that the feature further sparked the feud, and if we see any aggressive actions between the parties, we will moderate and protect. When we make decisions, we make a very strong effort to place aside personal feelings and look at the information before us. We will judge the actions of people as we see them here. The promise of objectivity on this wiki is the most important thing we can give you, and we will always strive to do so. :::Thanks in advance for reading through this and understanding. If you have any questions, or need any help, we're here. :::--TarrVetus 18:51, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Thank you for your attention to this matter. I have had to work overtime to mitigate lots of little issues that have arisen as a result of this guild's marketing practices. I do not wish them ill however - quite the contrary. We take vandalism as seriously as you do and don't think any such acts will occur on this server's Wiki site. I mistook Sacrilege's offer for assistance as sarcasm but in truth could use the help as I am quite the amateur wiki editor. Consider the matter satisfactorily delt with and closed (I don't even know how to sign my own entries). We hereby give Sacrilege authorization to edit our guild wiki pages as needed. :Use this to sign: "--~~~~" ;D :Sacrilege, what say you? I must say that, by this point, I am a little perturbed that it has come to this; I have been doing wiki work of all types since 2004, and I take my hobby very seriously. Thus, I was very upset when claims of vandalism, malingering, and deliberate mis-information were put against me (and still are, apparently). All my work is done with the highest codes of conduct in mind, codes that I bring from the military and I make the basis of my life. So to say that I have been trying to somehow sabotage people’s work, despite all information pointing to the contrary, is very upsetting. I was honored when TarrVetus chose my wiki page as a weekly feature, seeing as for 4 years I have worked very hard on wiki’s, and I have never had the privilege of being recognized for the hard work I have done. So please understand why I am so upset by this whole debacle; the first time someone makes mention of the work I do, it is immediately and ruthlessly attacked as promoting vandalism and other free-source related crimes. That being said, I will of course help you with your wiki. This is what keeps the community alive; the donations and hard work of people like TarrVetus and I who give hours and days of our lives, expecting no rewards and only a self secure knowledge that we made a difference. So as long as you promise to take all work done with a grain of salt, and look to the purpose before making accusations, I will of course help you make your page into what you want it to be. Also, I am sorry you got drawn into this TarrVetus. I was largely unaware of any problems beyond a sandbox error almost 2 weeks ago, and was completely unaware that it was the source of any controversy. Please accept my apologies, since controversy is the anti-thesis of what I strive for. Sacrilege 22:07, 20 May 2008 (UTC) In Response I'm glad to know the situation is being resolved. We are impressed by both parties' willingness to try to move past the dispute. If those are the worst kind of arguments we can expect, I welcome them! Keep your eyes open for if we advertise for any assistance needed on the wiki. For now, this is a wiki--feel free to help others and improve pages. And thanks for the offer! We'll remember it. --TarrVetus 22:29, 20 May 2008 (UTC)